persona 4 : seeker of the truth
by nadiayuna
Summary: basically from the original story of persona 4 , and the difference since i'm a girl i'll planned to hook up Souji with just one girl, that's Yukiko. Persona 4 story with true ending. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Yaso-Inaba**

I thought I was asleep on the way. I had dreamed that I was thanked all my friends from my old school. My usual routine every year. Well, I got transferred a lot due to my parents's work. It's not that I'm enjoying everytime I moved to another city, but somehow I felt tired of moving a lot. I kinda like stayed in city where I was. This year my parents have to spend entire year aboard cause of their job. But the true reason was the new city I had to stay now was located in countryside. Small town, that's why I didn't really interested. But because I still had to finish my high school and my mother threatened me that she wouldn't send me any money if I disagreed to stay with my uncle (from my mother's side). And here I am, stranded away from big city to small countryside.

I was staring out of the window when a sudden headache stroked me.

_Thou art I, and I am thou…_

I gasped. "What the hell was that?" I muttered to myself. I was a hundred percent sure, I heard someone saying weird stuff. But, I looked around and everything seemed normal. Maybe I'm just tired. My phone rang. It surprised me. There's a message.

"_I'll go pick you up at the station. Be at the main entrance at 4 o'clock."_

It was from my uncle. I said that he didn't have to pick me up at the station, but he forced that he already promised my mother to take care the best of me. I just sighed.

"_The next station... Yaso-Inaba. I repeat. The next station.. Yaso-Inaba." _said the announcer. I immediately took my bag. It was just one bag actually. I already sent all my stuffs three days ago. I walked out the train as it stopped at Yaso-Inaba station. Still fifteen minutes again till my uncle arrived. I decided to walk around. For countryside, the station looked fancy. I can see Risette on a big television, with her charming attitude. It was a diet-beverage advertisement. All people immediately gathered in front of the big television where the advertisement was shown. I'm not really interested doing that. In fact, I could met many stars in the city I lived was. So, seeing them just usual thing for me.

Well, countryside is countryside. There's nothing here, _duh!_ So I decided to walk to the main gate. It's almost 4 o'clock anyway. And here, _Inaba district: my mother's hometown. _Come to think of it, I thought this is probably my first time coming here.

I slung my bag over my shoulder. Beautiful scenery awaited me as I stepped outside the station.

"OVER HERE!" I heard someone yelled. Man. My eyes automatically searching that sound. An attractive big man welcomed me. I think he's my uncle (well, I never meet my uncle actually). _Yep_, this man is my uncle.

"Oh, you look better than in the photograph." He waved his hand to me. "I'm Doujima Ryoutaro, the one who's going to take care of you. Welcome to Inaba-district." He smiled then offered to shake hands. I accepted it, smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Seta Souji." I introduced myself. Formal way. He's my uncle, but I…felt uncomfortable talking to him. Maybe because it's the first time we met. So I (without realize) was speaking in formal way.

"Haha, nice to meet you too. Don't be too formal like that. We're family right?" he smirked. Then continued, "Well, I actually used to change your diapers you know?" he laughed. I didn't know how to react. Should I _laugh?? _Hey, it's about me right??

"Oh yes, and this is my daughter. Nanako." He patted the little girl's head. I didn't realize she was there. So she was hiding all this time? "Come on Nanako, say hi to your cousin." I could tell the little girl was nervous. "H—hi.." then she hid again.

"Ahahaha,, you're shy?" said Dojima. Nanako snapped him from the back. "OOOUCH! Hahaha..." Doujima patted his daughter's head again

"Well, should we going now?" asked Nanako. She seemed upset. "Okay, okay. You, go to the back seat, kay?" He pointed at me then I nodded, well I was really tired. So I didn't want to talk too much and headed for the home immediately.

Dojima stopped at gas station. "You can go on your own right?" She nodded.

"The restroom?" said the attendant like he knew what she was thinking. "Go inside and it's on the left. You know what the left is? The hand where you're not using your chopstick." he explained proudly.

"I know what's left. Geez.." Nanako seemed upset (again). She headed to the restroom with anger. She looked mature for someone in her age.

"Are you going on a trip?" asked the attendant to Dojima ignoring Nanako. "No, we went to pick this guy up. He just came from the city and will be living here from now on,"explained Dojima. Thanks, I thought. I'm so tired that I really didn't want to answer any question now. Should we leave? Come on!

"Fill it up with regular," said Dojima and he stepped away for smoking. I was standing beside the car, looking around. Trying to memorize the place. "Hi…" the attendant was coming closer to me. "From the city huh?" he smirked. "You're a high school student right?" I just nodded. Well, I didn't really good talking to stranger. So I just nodded or answered shortly. "I was surprised to hear that you're from the city," he continued. "I actually think it's kind of boring here. Since you're still in high school, you'd better find some friends and get a part time job." He smiled wryly. What's the point explained all of this to me anyway?? Friends huh?

"No, the countryside is actually quite nice. Anyhow the air is a lot cleaner here, unlike in the city." I give the best attitude I could. I really didn't want to make any enemy here so I lied. "But it reeks with gasoline smell here," answered the attendant. From the way he talk, he really didn't like or what?? "Hahaha…" he laughed. Seeing that, yah I laughed too. Nice welcomed I'd say.

"Guess it'd be weird if I said "welcome to this town", wouldn't it?" he offered his hand.

"Not at all," I leaned forward, accepted his offering.

The attendant went away, reminded by his assignment to refill the fuel.

"TCH…", crap! One more headache. I could hear a glass-broken-like sound.

"Are you okay?" I saw Nanako reaching out to me. She seemed worried. "Are you sick? You don't seem very well.."

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." I made up an excuse. I just wanted to rest. IMMEDIATELY.

"Alright, guys! Let's get going." Doujima yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Yayyy!!!! Chapter 2 is now released!! Hahahaha XDDDD

Fiuuhh, sorry for the lateness, too busy with college stuff.

Gaaaahh!!! Still have to learn tooth determination. Wish me luck for the test, kay??!!

Back to the story :)

* * *

**Weird Dream**

"Where am I…??" I muttered to myself. Ok, I remembered after arrived at home, and Doujima took me to my room. And after said goodnight to him, I turned the TV on to watch the late news then I headed to bed soon.

And now I found myself in some foggy place. The fog was so damn thick.

Can't see. Too foggy here. And I'm not gonna lie. Kinda creepy here.

I looked around. Just fog. So, I walked front. I keep walking till a voice came out.

"**Do you want to know the truth?.."**

Holy shiiitt!!!!WTF??!! I looked around. Nobody but me here. I'm not afraid of snake even deadly scorpion. But I hate something that annoys me and I can't see it. (Don't laugh, I know you too)

"**If so then try to catch me..."**

Ok, now you want to play cat and mouse?? Good, when I catch you, prepare to die you dumbass for disturbing my heavenly night sleep.

So, I keep walking. Geez, where's the end?? Everything so foggy around here, and start making me sick. Then, I saw a large square. Remember, when Sirius disappeared in some ghostly gate in Harry Potter 5?? Yeah, something likes that. But in here, it's square. Then I heard it again.

"**So, here you are. The one who has came."**

The voice came from the inside. And then I stepped through.

"**Well done.."**

I can't see its face. The fog was so thick.

Then, I saw it.

I didn't know where it came from, but suddenly my hand grabbed a katana. Something inside me telling me that I had to fight him. I ran forward, slashing my katana to it.

"**Hhmmm, looks like you are still able to see through the fog…"**

But, it successed to avoid my attack. I ran then jumped forward to its back (hey, I'm good in sport!!) SLAAAASSSHH!!! My katana slashed it again. _"You are dead now!!" _I said it to myself as it disappeared.

"**I see...You truly have interesting background knowledge. However, you won't catch it so easily whatever it is you're seeking…"**

"What the??!" I gasped. When did it move behind me??!! This thing is really SOMETHING. I tried to attack it again as the fog was getting thicker. But now, I felt that my attack didn't take the effect even a flinch. And yet, the shadow could avoided my attack once again.

"**No matter who it is, people will only see things the way they want to it looks…"**

I stopped and trying to catch a breath. Ran out of energy. It was like I slashed the wind. Everything was hopeless, no matter how hard I tried to attack it, nothing happened.

I stood on my knee as it spoke once again

"**Fufufu…Maybe we will meet again in other place…Somewhere place…"**

"…**..Let alone the truth..." **and then it disappeared. The fog was getting thicker and thicker and my sight turned hazy. Everything was blur, then I fainted.

* * *

I woke up and found myself in a limo now. Wait, not a regular limo, but a fancy one. Everything was blue in there. I sat on a blue fancy cushion. I leaned forward the window, but it was dark outside.

"Welcome…" a voice surprised me. I wasn't alone. I noticed a long nosed-old man and a beautiful 20's woman beside him. What surprised me more was that I didn't notice their absent (really!!!) the first time, but when I turned back they were already there.

"Ah… it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny…" he chuckled. He did really scary with that long nose.

"Who are you?" I asked immediately.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for me being impolite. Hmm, my name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance," he smiled. "May I know your name, young man?" he asked back.

"Souji…Seta Souji…"

"Hmm... I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" as he said it, he took a pile of card from his pocket then divided them by four for each row. Then he spoke again, "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" he began turned the first card at the corner from his right. "Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is… And the next card will be… Ah, The Moon!" he surprised then smiled mysteriously. "…in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"…. Very interesting indeed," then he looked at me.

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny…," he stopped a while then going again, this time louder. "If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen..,"

Contract?? What contract? And those cards. They are tarots, right? But, when I wanted to ask him, he yelled, "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself," he asked as he pointed to the woman beside him.

The woman smiled and then she spoke, "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey."

"Well…" Igor spoke once again. "We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…"

"Wa...wait!!!!" I reached out my hand to them, but it was too late. The view had already getting blurrier and blurrier.

"_Still tired of diets!! Enough with going to the gym! Good thing there's something even I can handle!"_ a woman's voice giggled.

I gasped. I was in my room again. The TV was still on; figures... forgot to turn it off last night. Risette was there, with her new commercial.

I looked outside the window. Raining. Thinking about the dream again..

Foggy place, black shadow, an old man with long nose, a blue dressed woman, and tarots.

_Were they connected??_ I thought deeper and deeper but nothing crossed my mind.

"Uuggh… My head…" The headache came again. I went downstairs. Need more aspirin...

* * *

R&R pleasee!!!

Next chapter, School Time!!

Yay!! :)

But honestly, (please) my test!!!!!! Hwaaaaa :'(


	3. Chapter 3

Eri-hime, thanks!!!!!!!

Just download "pursuing my true self". The most recent played in my mp3.

30 times a day yay! LOL

* * *

**The Worst First Day in School**

**(North Shopping District - 3 o'clock in the morning)**

"Do..Doujima-san..?" a bleak-looking man walked closer to Doujima. His voice was trembling.

Doujima went silent. Still stunned by the view in front of his eyes. "Nonsense.." he muttered. "Damn.."

The bleak guy spoke again, "What is this?? How the heck can she---" he couldn't finish his sentence. The view was so scary.

"But..this is," Doujima walked closer, looking up closely. The woman was tangled upside down the antenna. Her face was pale white. "Died from getting tangled on the antenna?? This is such a weird case…"

* * *

I went downstairs still rubbing my head with my palm, hoping the pain would go away. Nobody has woke up yet. I took an aspirin from the first aid kit box on the desk. I made a cup of hot coffee then turned on the TV. News on.

_.."Now, we're back. Now onto some juicy news…" _(God, it still morning and gossip time already??!)

"_..At first he bags a senior and then he has an affair with a TV announcer. Do chicks really dig politicons?.." _said the man announcer. Yay, it was harsh.

" _Isn't it just all about the money? When you get down to it financial and political prowess is what matter.."_ added the woman.

"_HEY!! What's THAT suppose to mean?"_ replied the man.

"Whaddya think?!" now the woman yelled. Yay! Fighting. Love it.

I turned the TV off. After finishing my coffee I I went back upstairs to get change.

I changed in fifteen minutes, took my bag then went downstairs again. I saw Nanako. She's making the breakfast.

"Good morning! Okay, Let's eat!". She offered me some toasts as I sat down.

"Where's your dad?". I asked.

After I said it, her face changed slightly sad. "There was some kind of trouble. He received an emergency call last night so He won't be back". She stopped. She was trying to smile again then spoke "You're starting school today, right? My school's on the way, so... let's go together". She seems somewhat restless, but I dunno what to say. I prefer silent.

Still eating, she turned the TV on. News (still on).

"_--^… And now for the local news. City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation, Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye..^---.."_ (I remembered the gossip news I've watched this early morning).

"This is boring.." said Nanako with frown on her face. She hit another channel.

"… _At Junes , everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our product! ~Everyday's great at Your Junes~"_

"~~Everyday's great at your Junes~~!!" Hey, Nanako is singing. Good. At least, she smiled again. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked when stopped singing. "O..okay," I said.

* * *

After locking the front door, I and Nanako began to walk. Two of us went silent. Need to say something, I thought. But what?? Come on, think!!

"Nggg, Nanako.. What does your father do anyway?" A topic crossed my mind. "He… investigates stuff. My dad's a detective", answered Nanako. We were still walking when I found we already in the river bank. It was beautiful.

"This is Samegawa flood plain.." said Nanako like she could read my mind. "Down there is river bank.." she added.

She stopped then spoke "The highschool is straight up that way" as she pointed to the highway. Then pointed to the another direction "I'm going this way… See you later" then she gone.

I headed to the highway immediately. Eager to see my new school.

The school's gate wasn't as big as my old school's but I could tell it handed with care. There were some girls chatting not far in front of me, a nerd walking beside me (You don't wanna know how thick his glasses were…)

A brown haired guy was riding his bike. But, he didn't see the rock in front of him. The bike losed its balance then he hit a garbage bin, unfortunately the steer hit his "thing". Ouch. Oh..my…God…That SUPER SERIOUSLY hurt.

"FUCKING SHIIITT!!!!!!nnnggghh, UUUURRRGGGHHH" he yelled. Well, I kind of understand the pain. I should let him be, trying to cheer him up wouldn't change anything.

So, I kept going, leaving the guy who still struggled with his pain.

I went inside the building. Gah! Told you, village school was REALLY small.

A brunette haired girl stood up not far away from me. She took out her shoes from the shoe locker. "Excuse me?" I lowered my body, acted like new-innocence boy. She wasn't responded. "EXCUSE ME?" I higher my voice, almost yelled (crap!).

"WHAT?!! I'M NOT DEAF!!!" she yelled. Gah! Don't like this. First problem in the first day school.

'_Then why didn't answer me earlier'_. Okay, I've dealt this kind of problem when I was still living in the city. Watch and learn. First step, smile. Girls like kind of smile like MatsuJun has or Kim Beom's (I dunno what's so special about them, I'm more handsome though.. LOL) "I'm sorry.. But can you tell me where the faculty office is?" I smiled. Hoping it worked.

"It's on the left". She didn't smile back, but at least she didn't yell again.

Nope, it's not over yet. Second step, gratitude. Girls loved polite guys. "Thank you.." still smiling. But, it also didn't take effect on her. She continued wearing her shoes again.

"Umm, are you going somewhere?" I asked her again. Yep, guys never stop trying!

"None of your business.." she said that then took her bag. Okay, that was obvious. I lost. Game over.

"Ebihara! Are you going to skip class again?!" an oldman yelled behind us. "Crap!" she muttered. "Get off my way!" she pushed me aside and ran outside.

"Shit!" that old man cursed beside me. Hey, he is a teacher right? "Tch, you! Who are you? Never see you before! Are you the new student from the city? He investigated me. Honest comment?? He is SUPER UGLY and TRULY ANNOYING!

"Y..yes sir!" I stood firmly. _'Gaaahh! Can you keep distance from me? Don't wanna get infected by your ugliness!!'_ said voice in my head.

"Tch, still new and already hitting on girl, huh?! Listen you, this town is miles away from your big city perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them!" What the hell did he say?? Perverts?? Abuse??

"N..no sir! It's not like what you--,"

"Shut your hell up!" _okay, this oldman really needs a course for speaking in a proper way!_ "Geez, follow me!" he turned back and headed upstairs.

I sighed. Being rejected badly and now lectured by the ugliest teacher ever existed. "Will I be able to fit here?" I muttered the question to myself in lowered voice. I let one sigh again and followed the ugly devil upstairs.

* * *

How was it??

R&R please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**First Murder Case**

I followed the devil teacher upstairs. He was still grumbling as we opened the door to my new class. Class 2-2.

"Back to your seat, kids!" the devil started again. Most of them let a deep sigh as they saw him. "Aw, not the king moron again~~~" "Geez, what a pain in the ass.." I heard them.

"Awright, shut your traps now! I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swooch over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow! Now I have to introduce this new student even I don't want to…" He pulled me closer roughly. Almost tore my sleeve.

"This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him! Tell 'em your name, kid! And make it quick!!" he yelled at me again.

'_who are you calling a loser?'_ this oldman was really SOMETHING!! If I could I really wanted to punch his gut, but I'd rather not. So, like he said. I made it quick. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Seta Souji…" I bowed, smiling again.

"Tch, what the heck is that formal and blunt attitude?? Trying to hitting on girls again huh? Better stop it. I warned you all, in here you got to stick your butt and dug your head to the book, you heard me??!!" _not again!! _

"Err, Sir!!!" I looked up. A short brown-haired girl raised her hand, then pointed it to the chair beside her. "Is it okay if the transfer students sit here?", she giggled.

"Huh? Yeah, sure! You hear that! So hurry up and siddown already!" He pulled me roughly again. _'Yeah, just tear my uniform apart sir! Then I'll make you pay for it!_

I walked down the aisle, then sit next to that brown-haired girl. "He's the worst,huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class...Well,. we'll just have to hang in there for a year," she whispered. "Oh yeah, by the way I'm Chie Satonaka," she offered a hand then giggled again.

I accepted it, "Seta Souji.." I smiled.

"Okay, Souji-kun then..." she smiled again. _Well, she's cute. No, no!! What do I thinking???!! _"Oh you're from the city right?" she asked, turned behind. "Hey, Yosuke! You got friend now! Hey, what is wrong with you??"

I turned behind. A blonde-haired guy sticked his head down to the table, seemed depressed. Then I remembered, he was the guy that got bike-incident this morning.

"Ngghh, oh it's nothing...just...leave..m—me al-loone please~~" he said it desperately.

"Huh? Hey Yosuke!" now she yelled.

"Shut your traps kids!! I'm taking roll here, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!" that old devil started again, now he grumbled. "..But what do I know...it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grown up so damn fast. Everytime I turn my bak, you're fooling around those damn phones, checking your life-journals and your my-places..."

Yeah. Whatever.

* * *

The clock had striked twelve when I heard the intercom speaking.

"_---attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice---"_

"Hrrmmh, You heard the announcement! Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise". Then he left.

"Geez, he seriously getting on my nerves," Chie whispered. She stood up, "I out of here, if you wanna find me, just go to the rooftop then," she sighed then left too.

I just nodded then put my belongings back to my bag. Thinking what should I do next, and then I remembered the book I brought.

Everyone still busy with their own activity as I still reading my favorite book. Taiko. Arrghh, why did Hanbei must die??!

"Oh yeah, Did you hear? I heard paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer." I looked up. Hey, is that the nerd student?? It EXPLAINS a lot why his glasses are sooo damn thick! He must be gazed gossip magazine since born.

"Huh? You mean Mayumi Yamano, right? I heard some guys spotted her at shopping district." Now the man with spiky hair speaking. Continues on reading. Not interested.

The nerd leaned to the spiky boy "Actually I heard that…" he whispered something. "WHA—ARE YOU SERIOUS??!" the spiky boy yelled. Well, now that got me curious!!

The spiky walked closer to the black haired girl that sat in front of me. "H-hey Yukiko-_san_, Mind if I ask you something…? Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?"

The girl gasped. She turned her face away, I could tell she was shivering.

"I—I can't discuss such a thing.." she demanded.

"B—but…" the spiky boy walked closer to the girl. Trying to get the real answer. I ready to stand up when Chie came.

"Stop bothering Yukiko, could you?" she stood up in the middle, in front up those two guys.

"Sa—satonaka-_san…_Well, you're right! I'm sorry to disturb you Yukiko-san… Goodbye!" then they ran away.

" Sheesh, how long this is gonna take?" she said as she folded her both hands. Smiling to Yukiko.

"There's no telling," as the black haired girl who called Yukiko smiled.

"I shoulda left before the announcement came on…" She leaned back. "By the way, didja try what I told you the other day? You know… That thing about rainy nights…" She began to spirit up.

"Oh… No, not yet. Sorry." Yukiko sighed.

"Ahh, that's okay. Well, it's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, "My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!" She mimicked the expression. Gah, that's funny.

_---^-- Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Policce officers have been dispatched around the school zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…--^--_

"Incident??!!" a student yelled. "Something happened??!" the girl next to her questioned. "C'mon let's take a look!!" then they gone.

"Gaahh~~ I'd rather go home now," said Chie. She stood up, looking at me. "Hey, are you going home by yourself? Why don't you come with us? By the way, this is Yukiko Amagi", she reached Yukiko.

"Aw, Chie.. Oh, nice to meet you… I'm sorry that this is so sudden."

"C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really!" Chie take her bag. Me too. Yeah, not really bad day ever. Note that in the first day I can go home with some girls.

And when we ready to take off, that Yosuke guy approaching us, sweating. "Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka…?" holding a DVD. "This was really awesome. Like the way moved was just amazing to see… And… this was an accident!! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck! Seeya, thanks!!"

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD? What the!? I can't believe this! It is completely cracked… My "Trial of The Dragon"…!!! Yooossuukkkeeeee!!!!!!!!" and then I wished that I have a remote control from The Click movie so I could turn the scene into slow motion. "You bastard!" She kicked him there. Wow, it seems painful.

"C-critical hit to the nads…"

"Y-yosuke-san…A-are you alright?" said Yukiko.

"He's fine Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home."

* * *

We were outside when a strange boy confidently approached Yukiko. "You're Yuki right? Y-you want to go hang out somewhere?"

"What…? Wh-who are you?" said Yukiko.

Two boys that behind us saw it. One of them raised his eyebrow , " What's up with him? What school's he from?"

And the other one was rolling his eyes, " Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san. Man, you think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move…"

The first boy replied " I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out."

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?". They keep on talking.

The strange student said " Um, s-so … are you coming or not?"

"I-I'm not going…" replied Yukiko.

"…Fine!" the he ran away.

"Wh-what did he wanwt from me..?" Yukiko muttered.

"What did he want…? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date," Chie rolled her eyes.

"Huh? Really…?" Yukiko surprised.

"You really had no clue? Sheesh… But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of sudden," added Chie.

"Yo, Yukiko-san!" we turned back. Oh, that Yosuke guy from before. Wait, he's already ride on his bike. If I were him, I dunno if I could stood up after being kicked like that. "Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year."

"I don't recall doing that," said Yukiko.

"Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?"

"…I'd rather not."

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up. Anyway, you two better not pick on the transfer student to much. Bye!"

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie yelled.

"U-um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Souji-kun…" said Yukiko.

"Nah, it's okay. C'mon let's go. Everybody is staring."

"Ah, so you came here because of your parent's job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious. There really is nothing here,huh? That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show to people from outside," then she turned back, walking backward. Oh! Though there is something from Mt. Yasogami… I think out dyed clothes of pottery or something is kinda famous. Oh wait, there's Amagi Inn! Yukikos family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!"

"Huh? It's..just an old inn," said Yukiko.

Chie rolled her eyes, " Oh no way, it's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure. It's a great inn!! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going."

Yukiko stopped, " …I don't think that's entirely true."

"Hey, Souji-kun! So, tell me. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?"

"Huh?...." Well, she is cute and feminine.

"Ahaa! You do really think she is cute so couldn't find a word right? I knew it!" Chie excited.

"Chie! Come on… Don't start this again…!"

"You know, She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird,huh?" Chie taunted.

"C-come on, stop it! Y- you shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend! Wait, no! Wh-what I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend! Geez… Chie!" Yukiko defended.

"Hahahaha!! Sorry, sorry. But this is our chance to talk to somebody from the big city,and you barely said a word," said Chie.

Chie walked three steps upon us.

"I'm sorry…" said Yukiko

"For what?" I confused.

"For dragging you all of this…" she replied.

"You…haha , why do you keep apologizing?" I asked

"Huh? What do you mean?" Now, she's the one confused.

"I mean, you didn't do something wrong so you don't have to apologize," I smiled.

"Huh? Oh…" She looked down.

"Don't really think about it," she looked up to me. I smiled. It felt strange but somehow warm.

"O—okay.." wait, did she blushing?

"Hey guys! C'mon hurry up!" yelled Chie.

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" Chie pointed to some crowd.

"Dunno, let's take a look" I suggested.

"..so that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street…" a housewife with bag on his left said.

"Wow. Who could imaging THAT hanging from an antenna?" said the another one.

"I wanted to see it, too, " said the first one.

"Uh, you got here too late… the police and fire department took it down just a moment ago," another housewife appeared.

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here…" the first one added.

"What the?" Chie surprised. "Wait… What did she just say? A dead body!?"

"I guess so" said Yukiko.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" said a familiar voice. It's Dojima.

"We're just passing by" I replied. "Did something happen?" I asked.

"Huh… I should have figured that'd happen. That damn principal. We told him no to let them through here…" he muttered.

"Souji-kun… you know this guy?" asked Chie.

"Oh, this is my uncle. I'm staying with him." I said.

"Oh hi, I'm detective Dojima, his guardian. Uh well, how should I say this… I hope you get along with him." Dojima bowed. So Chie and Yukiko.

"So what happened?" I asked once again.

"Nothing. Bu you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home."

"Okay…" I said.

"Ngghh… Uuuurrrgghh" a man threw up. "Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" yelled Dojima.

"I'm sorry…Nngghh " said the Adachi-guy.

"Tch.. Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" and Dojima went away.

"Was this what that announcement was about…?" Chie remarked.

"What do they mean… it was hanging from the antenna..?" asked Yukiko.

"Hmmm…" I murmured.

"Hey, Yukiko? Why don't we take Souji-kun to Junes some other time?" Chie clapped her hands.

"Good idea…" Yukiko replied.

"I'd love too" I said.

"Okay, it's decided. Now, let's go home. See you tomorrow Souji-kun," said Chie.

"See you tomorrow" Yukiko smiled and bowed, then followed Chie.

I nodded. Then I'm heading home.

* * *

Hahaha… I love Yukiko that's why I planned to hook up Souji and Yukiko.

Sorry for fans of Chie but, you like it or not I'm the author of this story.. LOL

Don't forget to R&R okay :D


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I can't believe how long I haven't write. My first semester has come to an end and I have one full month of holiday~~ yay!

eri the nuts thanks for the grammar check. I was too lazy for it, but still thanks :D

Okay, let's continue the story :D

* * *

**The Midnight Channel**

Dojima hasn't come home yet, so I spent another silence dinner with Nanako again.

"I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight…" Nanako muttered, still chewing her food. The news was on.

"_--^-- Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba--^--"_ they also showed the school zone. Suddenly I remembered about what happened this afternoon. _"---^- The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27 year old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed…"_The Announcer continued.

"Ah! That Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!"Nanako seems worried.

"It'll be alright." I said.

"..I know. That's his job, so this stuff happens." Nanako looked down.

"_---^-- The body was found hanging from a large television antenna a top a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the dead is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow--^--_

"They found her on the roof? That's scary…" added Nanako.

"_--^ We're going back shortly after the break---^-- At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! ~Every Day's great at your Junes! ~_

"Oh, it's Junes!" yelled Nanako. She seemed happy. "~~Every day's great at your Junes! ~"

"You like that song huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm the best one in my class!" she said. Love seeing her smile.

* * *

"_---Come on, let go of the remote; don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in? I try to stop the flow, double clicking on the go, but it's no use; hey, I'm being consumed. Loading loading loading, quickly reaching maximum capacity. Warning, warning, warning, gonna short circuit my identity (ahh!)---^--"_Ahaa! That Atlus Entertainment is rock on making song.

"Wa-WAA!! GET OUT MY WAY!! WAA! BRUUAAAGGHH!.. S- Someone..."

He's the one that kicked by Chie yesterday. What was his name? Yo..Yosuke? Maybe I should help him.

I pulled him up. "Whew, you saved me. Thanks! Umm.. Oh yeah, that's right. You're that transfer student right, umm, Souji Seta? I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya."

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Heheh, no worries." He seems to be alright.

"Good, let's head to the class"

"Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna! You think it was some kind of warning?" He leaned back. "There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."

"Don't be quick on deduction. But yeah you might be right. Dangling a dead body over a roof like that… That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place," I said.

"Be quiet you idiots! You guys ARE in high school, aren't you? Can't you shut up during class? Don't you have any common sense?!" The Moron Teacher swung his ruler to the board. "First of all, my job is to waste my precious time teaching you assholes philosophy! And since I'm so nice… I'll straighten up your rotten attitudes while I'm at it! Aren't you honored!? And I'll be going especially hard on any of you morons that are curious about the murder! Got it!? Now get your books out!"

Oh man. Would he ever stop screaming like that?

* * *

Fortunately, that Moron Teacher is being called to principal office. Good now we have an hour break.

"So, you getting used to this place?" Yosuke stood up from his chair. Sitting himself down on the table next to me.

"Yeah, I guess so" I replied.

"Wow, that was fast. There isn't much to do here to the big city, but there is that certain something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great". He continued. "Oh, you know about the local delicacy? It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh? I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me".

"What about me, huh?" Chie walked closer. "No apologies? My "Trial of the Dragon"". She said with the serious tone on her voice.

"Urg… You always come around when I'm talking about food…" Yosuke groaned.

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" said Chie.

"I'll pass… I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway." Yukiko rejected.

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" said Yosuke.

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well, I should be on my way." She took her bag and immediately went out.

"Yukiko wait!" I ran outside followed her.

"What's wrong Souji-kun?" she asked. Surprised with my behavior. "Nothing. It just, you seems...r-restless...what happened?" and WHAT AM I DOING HERE??

"Huh? No, of course not. Maybe, it's just your imagination." She said.

Aaannddd there, we stuck on that nervous, ridiculous, stupid situation. Why did I chase her after all??

"Ngg, well I think I should go back home now. Bye." She bowed once then left.

I saw her back. Until she disappeared. Then I headed back to class.

"Nag, why did you after her?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh? No, nothing… I just…" Arggh! Please don't bring it up. I already look stupid in front of Yukiko. Not with you guys too!

"Hmm, strange… " Yosuke scratched his head. "AHA! I know!! You must be hitting on her!! Then he turned you down! Hahaahaha!" He was laughing out loud.

"Whoa, really?!" added Chie.

"No, of course not!" I pulled Yosuke's collar. "Stop it! Listen, I wasn't HITTING-ON-HER!"

"Whoa, cool big guy. No worries. Just kidding here" said Yosuke.

"Hhh, boys. Oh well, we should get going too." Chie took her bag. Then headed outside.

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat two people…?" Yosuke surprised.

"Seems so" I winked at him. Satisfied.

* * *

"JUNES! THIS IS the cheap place you were talking about…? They don't have grilled steak here!" angry Chie yelled.

"Yeah, well once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans!" Yosuke defended.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place" said Chie sitting herself down.

Whoa, that was quite a surprise. "This is your place?" I asked him.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything. Oh right, I haven't told you yet huh? I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here. Here, this is to welcome you to town." He pushed a can of TaP. "Satonaka, yours is on me too." He pushed another one to Chie.

"Yeah I know." She said while opening the can. "You know, it's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and…Oh, uh…" she stopped.

Yosuke took a sip of his drink. "…you can't blame it all on Junes, can you?". He turned silence. "..Hey… It's Saki-senpai! Sorry, be right back!" He stood up then ran to light brown-haired girl that sat down in the corner by herself.

"Who's that?" I asked Chie.

"Huh? Oh, that's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. I think she's working here part-time though." Chie answered.

"I thought she was her girlfriend," I added.

"Haha, he wishes." She chuckled.

The girl stood up. I think she looked at me. Then she and Yosuke approached us.

"Hey, you are the transfer student right? I'm Saki Konishi. Nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Oh hi. I'm Seta Souji. Nice to meet you too." I bowed too.

"It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much." She said.

"N-not necessarily." Yosuke's blushing.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good." She chuckled. "Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you."

"C-c'mon,Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that" Yosuke defended.

"Ahaha, I know… I'm just kidding" she laughed. "Well, my break's just over. Back to work, Later!" then she went away.

Yosuke waved his hand to Saki-senpai as she went away. Then he turned back "Oh, uh Senpai..!hahaha, Saki senpai says I'm annoying but she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way…Ahahahaha." Yeah..ahahaha.. you think you can fool me?

"Ohh, you don't want her treating you like a brother huh? Oh, I get it… So that's how it is. The daughter of a local family run liquor store and the son of the invading chain… THE FLAME OF FORBIDDEN LOVE!" Chie rose her arms up, mocking Yosuke.

"Wha--!? Dude, it's not like that!" said Yosuke.

"Hahaha, no need to hide anything man. We are already know the truth." I said.

"Well, Dude!!" Yosuke yelled.

"Ahahaha… well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart" Chie laughed. "Oh yeah, do you ever hear about the Midnight Channel?" her voice turned into serious tone.

"The Midnight Channel?" I said.

"Yeah, you're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image another persona will appear on the screen. They say that person is your soulmate."

Yosuke rolled his eyes," What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful. How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?"

Chie stood up, put her hands on her waist, " Childish huh? You don't believe it, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" Yosuke stated.

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out- then you'll see!" Chie yelled.

"Try it out? Wait, you haven't tried it yourself!? Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid." Yosuke rolled his eyes. " Hemm, all that aside, you know the 'incident' yesterday? You guys think it was a murder?Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around…? Heehee…"

Chie slapped Yosuke's head "Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one…?! All I am saying is, you guys better try it out tonight!"

"Guys? Does it mean, include me??" I pointed myself.

"Of course!" Chie yelled.

* * *

Looks like Dojima won't come home again for dinner.

"Did your father call?" I asked.

"No. He always says he will…" she said as eating her ramen. The front door opened. "I'm home!"

"Oh! He's home!" Nanako surprised. She immediately stood up, went to the front door. "You're home!"

"What a day…. I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No. You're late again…" Nanakoscowled.

"I'm sorry… Been busy at work. Can you put the news on for me?"

"'Kay" I click the "ON" button of the remote control.

"_--^-- Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a hous in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer MisuzuHiiragi. The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive intervie with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body--^---"_

"An interview with a kid…" Where the hell did they find her?" Dojima sighed.

"_--^-- What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?" _The reporter asked.

"U-uumm.." The female student didn't see anything. Her face and voice were covered. But, somehow, I've seen her before…

"—_Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?" _The reporter continued.

" _Huh, she was killed" _the female student surprised.

"_Oh, err… So did you see anyone suspicious around here?" _The reporter asked once again.

"_No, not really.."_the female student replied.

"_We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?" _Hey you aren't a police officer, I think.

"_Huh, that's…" _she went silence. But, I look her closely, she reminded me of Saki Konishi. Yosuke's senpai.

"—_A tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district. Many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result…" _the reporter stated.

"Hmph. If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making such a stink about it…" gah, funny. Love your sarcasm.

" –_it really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna… I'd have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit—" _the commentator deducted.

"—_yes but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime—" the announcer stated._

"Loads of prank calls, though…" Dojima stood up, walking to the refrigerator. Pouring some cold water to glass. Then sitting his self down on the dining chair.

"—_so the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers's funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or homicide?" the commentator said. "Okay, we'll be right back after these commercials-"_

_~every day's great at your Junes~_

Dojima went silent. Nanako, as usual sang followed the Junes's theme. Me, continued eating my ramen. Dunno what to talk either.

"Hey Dad, can we go to Junes together sometime??" Nanako suddenly asked.

Dojima still silent. I looked up. He's sleeping.

"Geezz,," Nanako sighed.

"Haha.. he must be tired. I'll help him to bed." I said.

* * *

After put Dojima to bed, I walked upstair. Still organizing my stuff.

I could hear it was raining outside. Man, this town's looks like Japanese version of Forks to me. Meh, why didn't that Meyer-woman make the town not Forks but Inaba. Maybe I could be Edward, LOL.

It was almost midnight. I still could remember Chie's joke from the afternoon. "Your soulmate appears if you look into a TV on a rainy night". Yeah, funny.

And, for the first time. I screamed like a little girl.

"DAMN BLOODY SHIT!!!!!" it's really showed up.

A woman.

But she was screeching in pain.

The scene was blurry. But I could tell.

I touched the screen. But it sucked in. WHAT???!!!!

"Shit…my arm!" I tried to pulled out my arm which already being sucked in by TV SCREEN!! Damn, it's just not right!

"Whoa-whoaaa!!!" okay. Great. Now, I think half of my body were are being sucked in. I still can feel my feet though. I hooked my left foot tightly to the nearest end table I could feel. Nothing but fog here. Shit, this foggy stuff hurting my eyes.

"Okay, 1…2…3..uuurrrgggh!! BRAAAKKK!!"

"Oucchh,, iittttaaaaiii!!!!!" hopefully, I managed to get out. But I was slammed very hard to the floor. It's still better though than being sucked in by TV.

"A—are you okay?"

Damn, Nanako!

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" I opened the door a little. Convincing her that I was just alright.

"I heard a really loud noise… Well, good night." Then she went away.

"Phew…" I sighed.

I closed the door. Letting out deep sigh. Looking up to the TV again.

I walked closer. Touch it once more. Nothing happened. Back to normal.

* * *

Hahaha… Can't imagine how Souji screams like a little girl. Well, but I know, it will be HILARIOUS!

Okay, my PS2 is broken plus my brother lost the memory card too, which means I LOST MY PERSONA 4 DATA!! HUAAA!!! T.T (I already kicked his ass)

And come on, I know many people read this (hahaha, as if!) R&R okay?!!


	6. Chapter 6

nutxy, thanks! I really appreciate it.

eri the nuts, now you'd mention it, I forgot why I made Saki's hair black. I think I will reedit chapter 5, and make her hair light brown again. oh yeah, Chie's hair color isn't light brown, (i think) it's more to golden brown. aaaannndddd,, thanks for the grammar check again, mwahahhaa :D I think you should be my beta reader then :D

persona 4 fan, thank u!

okay, Chapter 6, freshly baked just for you guys :D

* * *

* * *

**The TV World**

"Okay, silence!" Shit, is that Cleopatra?! "Hello everyone. My name is Kimiko Sofue and I don't know much you know about world history, but I'm an expert" she said whilst pointing the dowser she held.

"First, a little about me. I love to use my dowser to look for lost items, and there's nothing quite like a romance". She continued, " In fact, world history is a magnificent romance. History is like a river; it was born in the past and flows ever forward. I hope we can all enjoy the profundity of history together. Hohoho!"

"Well," she started again. "Since this is my first lecture, I'll start with an easy question." She pointed her dowser to…m-me? "Let's start with our new transfer student, Souji Seta-san, stand up please?" she ordered.

"When did A.D.—in other words, Anno Domini—begin?" she asked.

Easy. "When Jesus was born…" I answered.

"Ah, you seem to understand this well. And does anyone know what B.C. stands for? Oh, I'll just tell you. The answer is Before Christ, or the years before Christ was born." I wrote them down. "This is, of course, the way we count our years today, but it wasn't adopted in Western Europe until the 15th century. It was around that time that were many religious wars and power shifts occurring."

"Anyhow, the world's belief have been in an ever-flowing tide since humanity began to emphasize religion," she explained. Most holidays are related to religion, you know. If you do some research, you may find some interesting facts." She continued. "But regardless of the culture or the tradition, the tide decides who will survive in the present and the future. And those survivors ensure that their will is passed down to the next generation…"

"Okay…let's open your book, kids! Chapter 1, take a look at the origin of civilization!" she ordered.

* * *

"Hey, did you see… it…last night?" Chie asked after school.

"Huh....? Uh, well… what about you?" Yosuke asked.

"I did! I seriously saw a girl!" She said, almost yelled. "But.. My soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean? I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure… her hair was brown, about shoulder length, and she was wearing our school uniform, and…"

"Hey… I think that's the same person I saw!" now, I spoke up. "I couldn't make out that much details, though. The image I saw was much blurrier…"

"Wait, so you saw it, too!? And we saw the same girl…? Does that mean… we have the same soulmate?" Chie deducted.

"...and the strangest thing was… Well, you guys would think that I'm crazy but, when I had touched the screen, my arm were being sucked in to TV…" I told them, or maybe I shouldn't.

Yosuke panted me on the shoulder, "Dude, were you that tired last night? You must have just fallen asleep in front of your TV.."

"That'd be one interesting dream, though. I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic. Well, if it had been bigger, the— Ohh, that reminds me! Our family has been talking about buying a bigger TV!" yeah, I already know. They wouldn't believe me after all.

"Oh yeah? Well, flat screen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up out electronics department this month, " Yosuke said as he posed like a good employee.

"Oh definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen! Hwa-taaa!" She said as she posed like a stupid bird. She doesn't have to do that pose…

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into, he he" Yosuke chuckled.

"Hey, Yukiko. Are you in? To Junes?" I asked.

"Huh? Ah, no. I'm going home." She answered.

"Are you helping out at the inn today too?" Chie asked.

"Things are really out of hand right now… I'm sorry." Then she left.

"..she seems stressed out.." I muttered.

"I guess, they're running her ragged," Chie said. "Well c'mon, let's get going!"

* * *

"What's up with the body being hung upside-down? That's so freaky!" I heard girls gossiped in the electronics part.

"Is it supposed to be like, mimicking an execution? It's messed up…" said a girl next to her.

"Well, my senpai at school told me it was a third-year named Saki who found the body," said the first girl.

"Hey, Yosuke!" I called out him. "Did you hear that? They said Saki-senpai who found the body."

"Uh, yeah I heard that. I wonder if that's why she looked so down… She doesn't seem to be at school today either." Yosuke said as his face turned slightly sad. "Nah, forget it. We came here to help Chie looking for the TV right?.. Hey Chie! Right here!"

"Wow, this is huge! And… HOLY CRAP!! it's expensive! Who would buy something like this?" Chie said as her eyeballs looked like they were almost come out from its holes.

"I dunno… Rich folks?? Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around," Yosuke stated.

Chie shrugged, "Huh… not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…" Yosuke said. He walked closer to he one of the TVs and touched it's screen. "…Nope. Can't get in. Figures…"

"Ha-ha, this proves it. It was all just a dream." Chie said.

"Yeah, whatever…" I muttered. However, I was a hundred percent sure that it worked last night, but why now? My thought said as I was checking the TV closely.

"Besides,…" Yosuke walked closer. "These flat-screen TVs are so thin. You'd just end up on the other side…". He chuckled. "So Chie, what kind of TV are you guys in the market for?" He asked.

"O-oh, they said they wanted on that's cheap. You got any suggestions?" She asked as checking the TV one by one.

"Well, Ms. Chie may I suggest this one over here? It's the newest model, just released this spring…" he said as he pointed to the TV in the middle.

"What- that's not cheap at all!!! There are way too many zeroes!!" Chie yelled.

"Well, then I should've asked what you meant by "cheap" right off the bat!" Yosuke said as he rubbed his temple.

"You've got connections, right?" Chie's voice became lowered. "C'mon hook me up!"

"You know I can' t do that… Hey, how about this one over here? It's a display unit and it's a little old, but…." He said as he pointed to another TV.

I was still checking on the TVs. "This one is big enough," I muttered. Yeah, I think it's the biggest TV in here. My body could fit in. I touched it.

And see?! I was DAMN BLOODY RIGHT!

My left hand was inside the TV.

"G-guys…" I tried to call out them both, but they still fighting over stupid TVs. "Tch…" I sighed. I put another hand.

"Huh, something wrong Yosuke?" Chie suddenly asked.

"I-is his arm… in the TV…?" He said in trembling voice.

She surprised (of course!). "Whoa… Uhhh… is this some kinda…new model...? L-like with a new function?" She asked. What the?? Are you that stupid??

"Hell no!!" Yosuke yelled.

"You gotta be kidding me… Did you really stick your hand through the screen?"

"Well, like you see…Wait…" Now, I tried to stick my head in.

"Wh- H-hey, don't do that!! What're you doing!??" Yosuke screamed.

"_There's empty space inside…"_ I shouted.

"Wh-what do you mean, "inside"!?" Yosuke asked.

"And what do you mean, "empty space"? Chie asked.

"_It seems very spacious in here…" _I shouted once again.

"What do you mean, "spacious"??!!! He screamed in high tone.

"I mean, what's going on!?" Now, Chie screamed.

"Holy crap… I-I think this is all too much for my bladder…" Yosuke grunted.

"What the-? Are you gonna pee your pants!?" Chie yelled.

"I've been holding it in all day! I-I haven't had a chance to go… Aaarrrghhh!!!" Can't hold it anymore!!" I heard he grunted.

"_Well, guys… help me first!" _I shouted.

"O-okay…" I felt Chie tried to pull me out.

"Shit! Customers! They're coming!" Yosuke screamed.

"What!? But we've got a guy half stuck in a TV here! Wh-what're we gonna do!?" Chie growled.

"Aarrghh, my bladder…AARGGHH! TO HELL WITH THAT! C'MON!!" he pushed himself to the TV.

"STUPID!! NOOO!!!!!"

"YOOOSSUUUKKKEEE!!!!!! YOU BASTAAARRRDDD!!!!"

* * *

"Nnnggh…." I rubbed my eyes. The scene was blurry.

"Chie… Yosuke…?" I browsed around, searching for them.

"Souji-kun… over here!"

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"I think my butt's cracked now…" Yosuke grunted.

"Well, apparently…" She muttered.

Well, uh… we're..inside the TV, I guess?" Yosuke said.

I walked around, "Is this a studio? All this fog… or is it smoke? Does Inaba have a place like here?" I asked them.

"Hell no! There's no place like this in Inaba…" Yosuke answered.

"But, this place is huge…" Chie said.

She's right. It was a huge place, more like an inside studio for me. You know, for some kind of modeling photo shoot. Yeah, that should be it. Even the fog surrounded the area, I still could tell the attached lighting up there.

"Let's look around.." I said as I walked through the fog.

"Huh? B-but… Look, we need to get home and--!! H-huh? Wait a minute… which way did we come in front? I don't see a way in… or out!!" Chie screamed.

"What? That can't be right! H-how could that be!?" Yosuke screamed too.

"Guys..guys!!! Just calm down!" I replied them in scream too.

"Y-You're right. Okay… okay. Let's calm down and think about this, " Yosuke sighed. "All right, so we need to find a way out," He said now in calmer voice.

"Is there really a way outta here…"Chie asked in trembling voice.

I checked around. Hoping would find a door or something that I wished were an exit. "We got in… so we must be able to get out somehow."

"That's true, but…" she's started to cry.

I looked at them intensely, cold sweat were coming down through my face. Honestly, I was scared too, but crying or freaking like crazy person ain't change nothing. "If there's no exit, we're trapped, so let's cross our fingers and look around."

* * *

We walked a bit far, I guessed so, but I think the place had changed somehow.

"What is this place…? It feels different from where we were before…" Chie said.

"It looks like we're in some kinda building, but… Damn, this fog's so thick, I can hardly see." Yosuke answered.

I tried to sharpen my vision.

"Are you sure we're not wandering farther away?" Chie said as we continue onward.

"Well,…"I sighed. "I can't be positive, but we've gotta trust our instinct a little."

"Hey, look! What is it?" Yosuke asked as he pointed to red black-spiraled door? or gate?.

"No idea. Transporter maybe? Ha-ha…Kidding." I answered.

"Don't joke right now man. It's not funny." Yosuke grunted.

"What should we do then?" Chie asked.

"Well, my instinct doesn't tell any danger. C'mon let's go!". Then, I entered it.

Unfortunately, it's not a transporter. I wished it were. Now, we're some kind of bedroom?

"Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here?" Yosuke said. "OH MY GOD!!" he screamed in sudden.

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT IS IT??!!" I surprised.

"Cell phone!! Wait…" He pulled out his phone. "No service…" He sighed.

"Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're guys going…" Chie grunted. "And now, where are we??". She looked around. "Huh? What the!? It's a dead end!! There's no exit! " She yelled.

"It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go…." Yosuke said. "Arrggh! I can't hold it any longer… My bladder's gonna explode…! "

"Y-Yosuke, what are you doing!?" I screamed. Is he really going to pee in the corner like that??

"I gotta let it out before I pissed my pants!" Yosuke yelled.

"Y-You're going here!? Oh, you have got to be kidding me…," Chie rubbed her temple.

"T-turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching!! Arrgghh…. I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!!!" he screamed.

"Like I care…." Chie turned around. "Anyways… what's with this room? Check out those posters… Their faces are all cut out.. Somebody must really hate this person…."

"Dude… look at this chair and rope. That kind of arrangement is never good. It's tied in a noose." I looked up "…is this a scarf?" He asked.

"Dude! Don't be stupid, how could it be a scarf?! This… more likes a suicide attempt…" I said. Well, there's a chair and a rope, anything else except a suicide attempt. Giant spaghetti maybe?

"Hahaha…" Chie chuckled in a hoarse voice. "C'mon… let's go back to where we came from, and look somewhere else for an exit…"

"C'mon, I don't feel comfortable in here…" Yosuke said.

We three had left the room when I suddenly remembered something. "Wait, I think I've seen the poster. Nngghh,, but where?" I muttered to myself.

"Who CARES!?? Let's go! I am sick of this place!" Chie screamed. "…and I'm not feeling so good."

"Now, you're mention it me too," Yosuke said.

Actually I felt that too. Could it be due to this place's oppressive atmosphere?

"All right Let's go back." I said. "I think I started to feel sick too…"

* * *

We went back to the main hall. Desperately searching for an exit.

"Okay, now we're back. Let's find it once more time, oh God! Please show us just one!" Chie whined.

"What should we do now?" Yosuke asked.

I browsed around, aaaannnddd what's the hell is that!?

"W-what is that?" I muttered.

"T-there's something over there!" Yosuke backed off.

A weird almost bear-like walked closer towards us.

"What is it…? A monkey? A bear?" Chie grinned

"What in the world??!" Yosuke seethed.

"Th-that's what I wanna know!! Who are you guys-kuma…?" it asked. Wait, it talked???!!!!

"It talked!!" Chie gasped. "Uhh… what are you!? Y-you wanna fight!?" Chie said as she started to pose like a kungfu master.

"Don't yell at me like that!" it screamed in fear.

Okay, violence wouldn't do anything good. "Chie, calm down…" I walked closer to the bear, but still keeping a distance so he wouldn't scared. "Tell me, what is this place?" I asked.

"This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name. It's where I live." It answered.

"You…live here?" I asked gingerly.

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side-kuma." It said. "Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache-kuma." It commented.

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" Yosuke asked confusely.

"I dunno who's doing it-kuma! I just want them to think before the go doing things like that-kuma!" it growled.

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!?" Chie yelled again. "What ARE YOU!? Where are we!?" she looked at it angrily. "WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON HERE!?"

The bear was really freaked out. It suddenly cowered himself on my back.

"I-I already told you-kuma!... A-anyways you guys should hurry back-kuma." It told us.

"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right?", Yosuke grunted. "Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!" he yelled.

"Urrrrgghh!!! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out-kuma!!" it growled.

"Oh yeah? Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit—Wait…what??" Yosuke confused. Did the bear said will let us out?

The bear ran a few steps in front of us. Swirling around, hands up, then walked in circle.

"I think it's gone crazy," Chie whispered.

It suddenly stopped walked, and then it clapped his hands.

"PLAAAK! Poooofff!!!!" three TVs compiled in a row suddenly appeared.

"What the hell?!" Yosuke surprised.

"Wh-where did these TVs come from?" Chie asked with disbelief.

"Okay, now go, go get outta here-kuma!" it ordered as he pushed us toward the TVs. "I'm a busy bear here-kuma!"

"What's going on now!? Whoa! Hey, what're you doing!? Chie roared.

"S-stop pushing!" Yosuke ordered.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

* * *

It was cold. Am I dead?

"_Attention, shoppers. Our family limited time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!" _The announcer said. Huh? We're in Junes?

"Seems we make it back," Yosuke whimpered.

"Looks like we were in there for quite a while" Chie concluded.

I browsed around. Geez, it's already this late? Seems we're just spent a little time back there. Then I saw them. The posters.

"Aaah! I remembered!" I screamed. "Look these posters!"

"Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face, but it was Misuzu Hirragi…" Yosuke said.

"She's been all over the news lately," Chie remarked. "Something about her husband having an affair with that announcer who died the other day."

"Hey, so does that mean…? That weird room we saw… Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death…? Now that I think about it…there was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling…" his voice became hoarse. "Yaarrgghh, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore.." he sighed.

"I'm feeling a chill too… Let's go home… I wanna lie down and rest…" Chie said. She seemed tired.

"Okay, actually me too. Let's get some rest, and think about all of these later." I suggested.

* * *

DUNNN DUU DUU DUUUNNN!!!

*gasp* OMG!!! who's the bear??

*gasp* OMG!!! what in the world is that place???

*gasp* OMG!! (kicked by my brother)


End file.
